Vacaciones Shimon
by Nanashi The Knight of the Sky
Summary: Las aventuras de Enma, Ryohei y dos de sus guardianes por algunos lugares de america, lo se mal summary pero no puedo decirles mas sin arruinarlo PERO AVISO DESDE YA QUE NO ES YAOI


Nanashi:este es mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y lo hago como un favor a una amiga que adora a Enma

Ryohei:este fic sera extremo!

Nanashi:calmate Ryohei

Reborn:KHR no le pertenece Nanashi ni a su amiga

* * *

-¡¿Por que a mi?! Soy un buen jefe, ayudo a los miembros de mi familia, incluso cuido gatos! Que hice yo para merecer esto?!-Gritaba Enma Kozato mientras veía una gran pila de documentación enfrente de el y a su costado Adelheid

-¡No te quejes!¡Tu eres el que quiso empezar a "prepararse" para ser el jefe!-Lo regaño Adalind

-Ya calmate Adelheid aun es un niño, es normal su reacción al trabajo escrito de la familia, incluso yo a veces reacciono asi de solo ver todo los documentos que hay en tu escritorio-dijo Julie

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Quieres decir que todavía hay aun mas papeleo?!-grito Enma al escuchar a Julie

-Por montones eso es solo un cuarto de la documentación que hay en la oficina de Adalind-dijo Julie mientras Enma empezaba a llorar

-Hola Familia Shimon!-grito un peliblanco irrumpiendo en la habitación haciendo que del susto Enma tirara toda la documentación y se cayera al suelo

-Hola Ryohei-saludaron Adalind y Julie

-Hola Ryohei-decía Enma mientras se levantaba y se recuperaba del infarto que casi le provoca su visitante inesperado-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tsuna me mando para entregarte esto-dijo entregando le un sobre que Enma abrió y lo leyó rapidamente

-¿Y que dice?-pregunto Julie

-Nada-dijo Enma guardándolo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras se retiraba

-En ese caso creo que regresare a Japón-dijo Ryohei cuando Enma le dijo

-Me temo que no, te necesito aquí y eso fue para lo que te envió Tsuna-dijo Enma tratando de sonar convincente

-Okay y para que necesitas mi ayuda?-pregunto Ryohei haciendo que Enma se pusiera nervioso

-Necesito….necesito….necesito-decía Enma mientras miraba para todos lados buscando algo que le de una idea hasta que vio una planta medio moribunda en su oficina-Necesito que ayudes al pobre Koyo con la jardinería de la mansión el no puede hacerlo todo solo, necesito que las plantas sean regadas y los pastizales desyerbados, si eso era-

-Esta bien lo haré al extremo-dijo Ryohei con entusiasmo para después irse corriendo a buscar a su antiguo rival para que le diga donde tenia que hacer cada cosa

-Adalind, iré a mi habitación un rato. Que nadie me moleste-dijo Enma

-Como desees-

-Que crees que decía esa carta?-pregunto Julie con curiosidad

-No lo se ni me interesa eso era correspondencia para el, no para nosotros –dijo con frialdad

-Pero no me digas que no te ha dado aunque sea un poco de curiosidad su reacción cuando el guardián del sol de la familia Vongola quiso irse-

-Bueno, un poco de curiosidad nunca ha matado a nadie-dijo con un ligero interés

-Nos vemos a las 12 de la noche en frente de su habitación- dijo Julie

Con Ryohei

-En verdad Enma dijo eso?, bueno en ese caso habra que hacerlo.¿Qué sabes de Jardinería?-

-A pues que las Rosas son rojas y son flores y que las violetas son azules y tambien son flores-dijo Ryohei mientras se rascaba la barbilla con cara pensativa

-Tendra que alcanzar, riega las plantas mientras yo me voy a cortar algunas hiervas ,volveré en una hora-dijo Koyo al pasar la hora se encontró con Ryohei que estaba practicando sus golpes contra un arbol

-Dime ya terminaste lo que te encargue?-dijo Koyo mientras miraba a Ryohei

-Por supuesto las regué al extremo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ryohei!-grito Koyo mientras Ryohei venia corriendo

-Que pasa?-pregunto Ryohei mientras Koyo señalaba a los arbustos con flores que estaban con todas las hojas mojadas y sin ninguna gota en el suelo

-Si los regue, que hay con eso?-

-Ryohei las plantas se riegan en las raíces no en las hojas –

-Lo se pero no encontre las raices asi que decidi regar el arbol entero-

-¡Ryohei las raices estan bajo tierra!-grito Koyo iracundo

-En ese caso ire a buscar agua y los regare problema resuelto al extremo-

-Las cañeras de la mansión no están funcionando toda el agua que tenemos la recolectamos de la cascada que hay en la isla y la cual esta a media hora de aquí-

-¡Pues la buscare al extremo!-grito Ryohei lo que el no sabia era que habia muchísimos arbustos y árboles asi que tardo mas de lo que pensó incluso con la ayuda de Koyo, tardaron hasta las 20 Hs y como ya era un poco tarde le ofreció dejarlo dormir aquí y asi sucedió hasta a las 00 Hs todo estuvo normal pero en esa hora fue cuando Adalind y Julie aparecieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de su jefe

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Julie

-Sabes creo que seria mejor no hacerlo-dijo Adalind algo asustada

-Por favor solo será un rápido vistazo y la devolvemos al lugar de donde la sacamos-dijo Julie

-Esta bien pero no me hare responsable de lo que pase-

-No pasara nada es mas mira-dijo Julie introduciendose en la habitación y a los dos minutos ya tenia la carta en su poder

-Y que dice?-pregunto Adalind

-Veamos-dijo Julie desplegandola

_Hola Enma espero que la estes pasando bien, lamento haber enviado a Ryohei sin avisar_

_es que era urgente, dentro de este sobre hay 4 boletos a America quiero regalarte_

_un viaje para ti y 2 de tus guardianes pero necesito que te lleves también a Ryohei no_

_podía hacer nada con su hermana sin que el viniese a nuestras citas para asegurarse de_

_que no sea un degenerado, pervertido, asesino loco solo quiero poder salir tranquilo con ella por eso les conseguí_

_unas vacaciones de 7 semanas a los 4 elige a quienes quieras pero te lo repito tu debes_

_participar porque también esto es un regalo para ti espero que lo disfrutes._

_Firma Tsuna_

-O sea que el amo Enma se va de vacaciones con ese?-pregunto Julie sorprendido por lo que acaba de leer

-No solo ese sino tambien con 2 de nosotros-dijo Shitt P llegando con Kaoru y Rauji que se despertaron a causa de que sus compañeros hablaban en voz alta

-A donde son las vacaciones?-pregunto Rauji

-América dice-dijo Adalind

-Yo quiero ir-dijo Shitt P y cuando escucharon la voz del jefe de la familia

-¡¿Que es ese ruido?!-grito desde el interior de su habitación

-Un gato-dijeron al unisono y empezaron a hacer maullidos

-Okay-dijo Enma y todos se retiraron

-Que gane el mejor-susurro Julie mientras iba a dormir

* * *

Nanashi:espero que lo hayan disfrutado tratare de subir el proximo cuando pueda

Adios


End file.
